The Warrior Games: Lost to the darkness
by Doveflight
Summary: The warrior clans we all know and love were sure they could win against the dark forest in the final battle. The three found the fourth and the clans prepared to fight... and they lost. Now a couple moons later the dark forest finally revealed the clans punishment. The Warrior Games. Takes place after the last hope. Only clan cats that died in the Last Hope are dead. T for violence
1. Prolouge: The reaping

-Icecloud-

Her pure white fur was fluffed out, despite it being greenleaf. In front of her, in the great oak, stood what she could scarcly belive. Tigerstar, apparently from this place where cats go if rejected from starclan, launched an attack on the clans. Firestar, Blackstar, Mistystar, and Onestar all tried to fight them off but there were to many. Even clan cats had gone traitor. Her own clanmante Blossomfall visited this place in her dreams.

The she-cat sank her claws deep into the ground as Tigerstar started to speak. "You all know about the warrior games, how every greenleaf six cats from each clan must be choosen as tributes to fight to the death until one remains. As the very first year of the warrior games, there will be twelve cats from each clan instead of six. We don't want any more of you getting hurt if you start to think you have freedom."

Icecloudjust snorted. _Freedom. What freedom could we possibly have_. She sure hoped she wasn't choosen. _I might have to kill my own clanmates! And what if fighting broke out because someone sponsered me instead of another cat_.

Hawkfrost called from behind Tigerstar. "And remember, leaders, elders, and kits can not be entered in the reaping."

Tigerstar continued. "After the reaping, you will be kept on the island while the rest of your clanmates return home. You have three days to train, and then you can preform for us in which we will give you a score. One being low and twelve unobtainablely high. You will then have interviews that will be broadcast to the clans-"

He was cut off as a Riverclan cat, Minnowtail, called out. "How will we be able to see their interviews, and games at that?"

Tigerstar hissed threatenly. "Next time you interupt me I will kill you." The riverclan she-cat flinched. Tigerstar smirked. "Anyways, you will be able to watch this because of us, the dark forest. We have placed dark pools of murky water in the center of your camps. If you peer into it you will be able to see the interviews and highlights of the games as they go on."

_Its bad enough the territories have become so dark that most of the prey is gone and the water is foul. Now they soil out camps with this water_. She lashed her tail and felt a paw cuff her ear.

"Be careful!" Bramblestar hissed. The tabby tom was sitting behind her. "And now for the tributes!" Hawkfrost had stepped up next to Tigerstar. _I can see the resemblence_... She thought.

Hawkfrost purred. "I shall announce the Riverclan tributes. First off we have Reedwhisker." Mistystar let out a moan at the mention of her loyal depudy and son being chosen.

"Next is Mothwing and Willowshine." Hawkfrost waited for the shocked whispers to die down. He looked with great joy the expression on Mothwings face as her own brother announced her name. "Pebblefoot, Graymist, Icewing, and Mintfur. Then our eighth tribute is Robinwing."

He paused to let the warriors settle down. It was really only the Riverclan cats. They were the casting glanced mixed with relief for not being chosen yet and ptiy for the cats chosen. Icecloud looked behind her at Bramblestar and noticed him saying good by to Mothwing. _I forgot they were kin_. Farther back was Pebblefoot makeing his way to the tree where the tributes had to wait.

Hawkfrost lashed his tail and listed off the other five cats. "Grasspelt, Hollowflight, Duskfur, and Mosspelt. That concludes Riverclan." He jumped down to a lower branch leaving Tigerstar alone. Icecloud spotted Mosspelt and her daughter Willowshine head up to the tree together.

Brokenstar had waited patiently for all the Riverclan cats to reach the tree. There was a space all around them, like those clan cats not chosen did not want to get mixed in. Icecloud shivered as he started to speak. "And now for the Shadowclan tributes. First we have Pinenose and Toadfoot."

Icecloud saw Toadstep flinch for a moment then relax. She suspected he had thought he was called for some odd reason. She pricked her ears as Brokenstar spoke again.

"We also have Littlecloud, Crowfrost, and Rowanclaw." Icecloud heard Dawnpelt cry out. She had already lost her brother to death when he fell through the ice. Now she lost her own father and clan depudy. "Tigerheart and Tawnypelt." By now she was sobbing. That was her whole family.

Icecloud slowly crouched down and slipped forward until she was beside the shadowclan she-cat. "It will be okay. One of them might even make it back to you. I resently lost my mother in the great battle."

Dawnpelt looked at her for a moment, for once not haveing hatred in her eyes for a thunderclan cat. "B-but two of them are gone for good!"

She was cut off as Brokenstar yowled. "Tawnypelt, i said you need to get up here!" The tawny she-cat raced up to the tree and joined her mate. Her pelt was fuffed up in fear. Rowanclaw looked to be soothing her.

Still snarling, Brokenstar continued. "Ferretclaw, Ratscar, Scorchfur, Olivenose, and Starlingwing.

-Foxleap-

Foxleap looked up at the sun, which was almost overhead. Yet the forest was still lit like it was dawn. Foxleap looked to the left at his sister and Dawnpelt. "Hmmm... I hope Icecloud is not chosen." He mumbled under his breath. He turned his gaze thoughtfully back to the tree where Hawkheart replaced Brokenstar at Tigerstar's side.

"I shall announce the Windclan tributes." He began. His claws slid out and he began. "First up for Windclan is Ashfoot." Ashfoot's eyes panicly flicked around the clearing as she rose to her paws and padded toward the tree. "Kestleflight and Crowfeather."

Kestleflight trotted forward followed by Crowfeather you joined his mother, Ashfoot.

Hawkheart went on to list Owlwhisker, Nightcloud, Harespring, and Whitetail. Foxleap had stayed silently in place when Harespring tried to flee the clearing. _Poor cat. He must be terrified._ Foxleap then remined himself that he was scared to of being chosen.

"Swallowtail and Sunstrike!" Hawkheart called and lashed his mottled brown tail against the tree. Swallowtails mother Gorsetail and sister Sedgewhisker immediantly ran over to her and licked her ears to calm her. Foxleap could not make out what they were saying however.

Foxleap glanced back toward the tree to see Sunstrike scowling as she walked up. He knew that the tough Windclan she-cat had no friends, expectually after she was training in the dark forest.

"Furzepelt, Bolderfur, and Whiskernose." Callled Hawkheart. He lashed his tail and lept to a lower branch. Foxleap tensed knowing that his own clan was next. He glanced around the clearing relizeing how fortunent he was that his own clan was so big. The other three clans did not have very many cats left while thunderclan had quite a few.

Thistleclaw lept up onto the branch and yowled. "And now for Thunderclan." He lashed his tail narrowing his eyes at the cats. Foxleap felt someone approach to the right and relized it was his sister, Icecloud.

"First up we have Blossomfall and Squirrelflight!" Thistleclaw yowled into the clearing. Squirrelflight was shakeing as she approached the tree, with Bramblestar calling for good luck. Millie however didn't even glance at Blossomfall once and instead was worried about Briarlight and if she got chosen.

"The next three are Cloudtail, Graystripe, and Millie."

Millie flinched and cast a glance at Graystripe full of agony. Foxleap felt bad for her. At least Bumblestripe and Briarlight would be okay and safe at camp.

"Leafpool and Toadstep." Both cats made their way up to the tree, with Leafpool glanceing at Crowfeather as she passed him.

"Mousewhisker, Cherrypaw, Sorreltail." Sorreltails tortishell pelt shown in the dawnish light. She was followed by Cherrypaw then Mousewhisker. Brackenfur shoved his way to the front to wish his mate good luck and good by, and Molepaw nudged Cherrypaw and began saying something rapidly. Foxleap was to far to hear.

"Bumblestripe." _So he wasn't safe after all..._ "And... Icecloud!" His sister broke into a startled yowl as her name was called. Foxleap bristled and unshelthed his claws. "No!" His yowl was drowned out by Tigerstar as he ordered his warriors to drive the clan cats not chosen away.

**Author note: Please leave reviews. I can accept criticism just don't make it to harsh. I am also new to this site, so if anyone would be kind enough to pm me a few things like how to favorite stories (not authors) and how to view reviews that would be great. Well anyways, i hope you enjoyed this story. Warning: Minor copyness of Pewdiepie next (i love his videos so much :D)/Like and favorite if you enjoy, subscribe to become a bro today and i'll see you next time i post a chapter/**


	2. Chapter 1: Getting there

**Author Note: Thanks to Dimondwing of Thunderclan for following and Born of True Destiny for the review. I did change this to crossover (i didn't even think of that). Sorry for the short chapter. The next two will be much longer. Also, i decided to try out first person so Olivenose's point of view will be in first person. Well enjoy~**

**-Rowanclaw-**

Rowanclaw watching in horror as the dark forest cats swarmed the clearing. He could only make out bits and pieces. Blackstar raceing away from two large warriors, Foxleap struggling vainfully trying to get to his sister, and Mousewhisker being shoved toward the other chosen cats.

Once the clearing was empty, Tigerstar spoke again. "If you notice, there are a few rabbit burrows to your left just outside the clearing. These will be your dens. There is one for each clan, and there will be eight gaurds to make sure you don't try to excape."

Mapleshade walked over and sat behind Tigerstar. "Starting tomarrow you will have three days to train. You-" She was cut off as Rowanclaw spoke.

"Train?! We are warriors. We all know how to fight."

Tawnypelt gasped. "Rowanclaw!" She wispered. Mapleshade stood up and cuffed his ear, claws unshelthed.

"Listen you piece of mousedung, I'll-" She was cut off again, but this time by Brokenstar.  
"As Mapleshade was saying, there is a fighting clearing but yet many other stations. There is a place to practice climbing trees, swimming, herb stations, other weapons such as snake fangs and metal claws, and even a camofladge area." Brokenstar went on unshelthing his claws. "And on the fourth day you will each be given a score with 0 being horrible and 12 being excellent. Then you will be interviewed. Your own clans get to watch this part as well as the games themselves."

Rowanclaw flicked his tail. _Maybe this whole thing is a load of frog dung, but when i win i will teach all these valuable skills to my clan. Next time thunderclan attacks us from the trees, they better watch out._

Tigerstar lashed his tail. "Take them to their dens." Dark forest warriors shoved all the clan cats along into their rabbbit holes. Rowanclaw was the first shadowclan cat in their den and poked his head inside. He gapsed in amazement.

The rabbit hole was about ten fox lengths each direction. There were twelve nests of pines in one corner. In another was a puddle of water. The reason that he was so suprised was the prey. There were plump mice, voles, starlings, at each nest. One for each cat. That might not seem like much but since the dark forest invaded most of the prey, if any because it was so scarce, was really skinny or crowfood.

The other shadowclan cats filed in after him and expressed the same wonder.  
Pinenose krept up to one of the nests, nearest to the puddle. She took a bite of the starling that was there and purred. "This tastes great." She settled down in her nest and ate it quickly. Seeing this, Rowanclaw made his way to a nest farther back and lay down. Beside him was Olivenose and Tawnypelt.

Rowanclaw bit into his prey, a mouse, and tried to eat slowly._ Maybe this isn't so bad..._

**-Olivenose-**

I can't belive this! First this tyrant comes back from the dead and kicks all our butts. Then he invents this hunger games stuff and makes me become a part of it!

I was sitting in the back by Tawnypelt and her mate staring at the wall crossly.

A voice spoke up from behind me. "I'd eat if i were you."

"Shut it Rowanclaw." I hissed back at him. Nobody would understand why i was particularly mad. I had finally gotten the courage to ask Owlclaw to be my mate the night before the great battle... and he had said yes. Now i was probably going to die in these warrior games... never to mother a litter of kits, not to see Owlclaw again.

Tawnypelt broke into my train of thought by wispering to me and Rowanclaw. "Guys, we should stick together. We would have a better chance of winning." The last thing i wanted to do was team of with Tawnypelt. She had thunderclan blood for starclans sake.

Instead of replied with fake contentment. "Sure, that sounds like a good idea." I'll just kill her once the number of cats starts to decline.

A shadow filled the rabbit hole and i looked up along with the rest of my clanmates to see Antpelt of Windclan. I heard he died a while ago, but i never thought he'd go to the dark forest.

"I'd get some sleep if i were you. Training starts tomarrow." He growled before leaveing. That would probably be a good idea. I will need all my strength tomarrow. As i settled down in my nest, full fed, i let myself fall into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 2: How I can win

**This time i decided to see how you liked an entire post in first person. The next chapter is already longer than this, and not even close to done :) Please post a review and tell me which style you like better. (1st or 3rd)**

-Mintfur-

A paw prodded my sholder, waking me from my dream. Oh it was so wonderful. In it i wasn't chosen for the reaping. I was safe, oh so safe...

"Come on!" Icewing hissed. "We have to start training right away." I had forgotten, last night Icewing and i made a pact to stick together in the games. I stood up and shook the moss from my pelt.

"Alright, alright. I'm up." I padded past her and exited the den behind the rest of my clanmates. We were lead toward the far end of the island, that really no clan cat had been before. Before long, the thunderclan tributes had joined us, walking alongside of us until we arrived. Shadowclan and Windclan were already there.

As Brokenstar was explaining each station and how useful it could be i let my gaze wander around the tributes. They were all warriors, except for poor Cherrypaw of thunderclan. Maybe she'd be a good ally actually. And once we were down to a few cats left she'd be easy to kill.

"Hey Icewing." I hissed under my breath. When i glanced to my left i saw that she was no longer there and the cats were beginning to head in diffrent directions. Haveing lost my ally in the mess of cats, i headed to where i last saw Cherrypaw. I glanced around and spotted her by the herb station and went to join her.

"This here is a dock leaf. These are good for scratches and sore pads." The instructer was meowing. It was some she-cat i didn't reconize. Cherrypaw looked like she was trying to memorize every word. Maybe if i left her to this, i could try out some battle stations. But no, i had to talk to her first.

"Cherrypaw?" She looked over at me uneasily.

"Yes?" She meowed in a tiny voice. I glanced around but no other cats were at this station yet.

"Would you perhaps like to join me and Icewing and become our ally?" I asked her. I flicked my tail cheerfully.

"Why would i do that?" She asked back but before i could reply she just shrugged. "Okay i guess." I wonder whats going on in her head.

"Great. Mind if i join you here?" She nodded and i turned back to the instructer who was looking rather annoyed.

She just sighed and shook her head. "Okay, does anyone know what this berry is?" She held up a bright red berry and a memory was tugging at the back of my head. However Cherrypaw answered first.

"Thats a deathberry right?" She purred. "They are poisionous. Thunderclan once tried to use it to kill a snake. At least thats was Mousefur had told me."

The instructed nodded. "And now what is this one..."

...

After what seemed like seasons at the herb station me and Cherrypaw went on toward the swimming lessons. Obviously being from Riverclan i knew how to swim, but it was the only was she'd agree to go with me to the battle station to try out the metal claws.

When we got there, i found it amuseing to watch the other clans learn how to swim. I just sat at the edge while some cat called Thistleclaw kept shoveing Cherrypaw into the deepest part of the pool and ordering her to swim back. There were some windclan cats farther on, right near the shallows only belly deep, splashing around trying to swim. I think one of them was Whitetail.

I heard voices to my left and looked to see Grasspelt helping out a thunderclan tom. He had a pure white pelt with long fur.

"Come on Cloudtail, you have to try if you want to learn." Grasspelt kept meowing as the tom tried to swim. I padded over to them and shoved the tom over so he was under water.

"Mouse brain. Use your whole legs, not just your paws." I hissed at him. Grasspelt just shot me a dirty look, which i ignored and walked back over to Cherrypaw. "Come on, lets head to the battle station."

I turned around and dashed across the clearing before she could argue. I heard pawsteps behind me, so i knew she was following me. As i slowed down so i did not crash i spotted Icewing with her daughter Petalfur watching a battle between Rowanclaw and Kestrelflight. Being a medicain cat, Kestrelflight was at a disadvantage but bravly fought the warrior.

"Icewing!" As i called her she left her kit and padded over to me and Cherrypaw. She twitched her ears in question and i nodded. "She's with us."

"Good." Icewing responded. "Where are we headed?"

"Were going to try out the metal claws. They look interesting." I told her and padded toward them. I slid a pair on each of my forepaws and noticed Cherrypaw and Icewing doing the same. We padded over to a tree stump and crouched down. We repeatedly attacked it with variations of battle moves. The metal claws cut deep into the bark. Cherrypaw eventually started to show us a few thunderclan moves, like how to knock your opponent off their paws with a single blow, so we showed her a few basic riverclan ones as well.

Before we knew it, the sky was growing darker and we were hearded back to our dens. Each riverclan cat got another plump fish by their nest, just like the night before.  
After eating i streached and padded over to my nest. As i lay down, i pretended to be asleep, because a few of our warriors were over here talking in hushed voices, which temporarily stopped until they thought i was asleep.

I reconized Reedwhiskers voice as he hissed. "Alright, so the plan is to get as many shadowclan warriors with us as possible so we can hide out and attack in the dark. Thats what their good at after all."

The timid voice of Hollowflight replied to him. I couldnt make out what she said however. Barley holding back from lashing my tail in frustration because i could barley hear a thing, i dicided to give into my tiredness and go to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: More training

-Sunstrike-

Yawning, I woke up to the bright sunlight as it entered the den. There was barley time to streatch before some dark forest cats ushered us out of the den for another day of training.

I walked alongside my ally's in these games. Furzepelt's gray and white pelt was pure gray in the dawn light. She had immediantly sought me out in hopes to prolong her paphetic life. I plan to kill her in the arena, after of course we get away form the rest of the cats.

Boulderfur however may be a useful ally. He is a new warrior along with Furzepelt but he is unusually strong for a windclan cat. I could count on him to keep away the enemies. Whiskernose is also a decent warrior, but i can't get over how he clawed my ear that one time in training. I almost lost that ear to infection.

Sharp teeth met my tail and i relized i had stopped walking. I picked up the pace until i was beside of Boulderfur.

"Where are we going to start?" I asked him. Yesterday we had spend most of our time at the fighting stations so we could take on any warrior and win with barley any scratches. Sadly we didn't do so good. Furzepelt and Whiskernose were not very strong at all, even for a windclan cat.

Bolderfur shrugged and just looked away. Furzepelt was to busy staring across the clearing at some shadowclan warriors, so i turned to Whiskernose.

"Well?" I prompted. "Any ideas?" She glanced at me and looked away before replying.

"Maybe we should climb some trees? They would be good for retreating."

I hissed just hissed at her. We are windclan cats. We are fast enough to run if we have to. "Were going to start at the swimming station." I meowed and shuddered. "Nobody would expect a windclan cat to know how to swim."

Eventually we were pushed out into the clearing once more, and after a brief speech from Tigerstar we got to go around again. I lead Boulderfur, Whiskernose, and Furzepelt toward the swimming station when something caught my eye. There was a cat standing on top of a few huge rocks, talking to a few cats below.

Boulderfur caught my eye and nodded. "Whiskernose, Furzepelt, why don't you two go to the swimming station without us?" He meowed to them. I nodded and told them the same thing.

Furzepelt looked confused, and like she was about to ask something but was cut off by Whiskernose.

"Where are you going?" Whiskernose asked. She shuffled her paws and seemed to relize something before shoveing Furzepelt away with a meow of laughter. Furzepelt and her trotted off toward the swimming section, which was all the way across the clearing.

Shrugging off the fact they belived Boulderfur and me wanted some time alone before our tragic deaths in the arena, I turned to him and meowed that we should get going. So we started off toward the rocks, when you won't belive this, but someone ran straight into us and knocked me into a small bramble thicket.

I hissed and i thrashed around... only suceeding in getting more tangled up. Boulderfur at least wasn't laughing. Struggling to turn around i caught a glimps of the careless cat. It was Leafpool from thunderclan. That traitor that made windclan the laughing stock because Crowfeather deserted us.

"Leeaaffffpooolllll!" I yowled and tore myself free of the brambles. I went to attack her but Boulderfur held me back by my tail, which only made it start to bleed. This is not my day...

Leafpool's fur was fluffed out with terror, which made at least some of my anger fade. "S-sorry." She had stammpered before running away. Shrugging off my anger I just turned back toward the place with the rocks.

"Boulderfur?" I asked him. I glanced at him for a heartbeat while waiting for him to reply.

"Yes?" He asked curiously before stopping. I didn't relize why until i walked straight into the rocks... i totally wasnt staring at him i swear!

"Never mind." I sighed before glanceing around. "Who is in charge here?" I demanded.

"I am." A light brown she-cat jumped down the rocks. Her fur was rather messy and she had a evil look in her eyes. The dark forest she-cat looked over me and Boulderfur. She continued on to tell us that this station was for practice battleing, however the trick was that it was against not warriors but foxes.

"How do you control the foxes!" He exclaimed in suprise, his fur bristleing. The dark forest she-cat seemed to pur in delight when she answered.

"We don't. These rocks are all you can stay on, at the bottom will be gaurded by a lot of dark forest warrior so the foxes can't excape. Don't you see them?" She he gestured with her tail to a few shapes moveing among the rocks. "The point is that you get to the top of the rocks be a tree branch and have to get down without looseing your pelt."

Yikes! That sounded dangerous, expectually with the games only a few days away."Never mind." I muttered before starting to turn away. I had a sudden.. how do you say... maybe weird feelin and dove to my right. A heatbeat later the she-cats claws had just raked the ground where i was.

"You have to try it now. Don't back down." She meowed and then a bunch of dark forest warriors surounded us. I spotted a young shadowclan cat near by and Antepelt, my own former clanmate, padded over to him and meowed something. The shadowclan cat raced over to join us and we were all hearded over to a tree and ordered to climb.

My claws scraped the back as me and Boulderfur slowly made our way up the tree. The shadowclan cat, who now i reconize as Olivenose, was way ahead of us and had to stop often. There was some silent agreement between us three that we should stick together.

Well anyways now I'm at the top and we have to jump down a few tail lengths to the top of the rocks. They must be bigger than i thought! the cats below look like tiny specks. (Its about 4 stories high, but there are foxes, no real paths, and tunnels).

So me, Olivenose, and Boulderfur lept out of the tree and peered over the side of the rock we were on. Below us was a couple foxes padding along a lone thorn bush. I backed up a few steps and so did Olivenose. Suddenly she vanished and there was a fadeing yowl. I causiously padded to where she was and discovered that part of the rock broke away into what looks almost like a small tunnel, big enough for a dog to get through. The problum was that it was steep.

"Boulderfur? What should we do." I asked as i paced around the hole. Last thing we needed was Olivenose's death on our paws. Me and Boulderfur has discussed that last night. They didn't seem to care if we died here in training.

I was so lost in thought i didn't notice Boulderfur next to me until he called out to Olivenose.

"Hello? Olivenose?"

"I'm okay!" She yowled back to us, though her voice sounded strange echoed like that. "Come one down. I must have fallen a few fox lengths at least, well thats what the bruises on my flank are saying anyways."

"Sunstrike, i think we should go down. With any luck we might be close to the bottom." And what he did next was unbeliveable. He lept down the hole without even letting me answer! How rude. I pouted for a minute until i finally decided to climb down after them.

I slowly tried to crawl down the hole but soon found myself slipping until i crashed into them.

"Ow!" I couldnt tell who that was but i felt someone under me. I got up and moved away toward the light. As i emurged from the dip in the rocks i glanced around for any foxes. I had just assumed we were safe when i heard a growl from above me and huge paws land on top of my.

I almost blacked out from the inpact and struggled to breath. I couldn't make sense of what i was hearing other than the ocasionaly fox barks and the yowls of warriors. When i finally regained enough sense i lept up to join the fight... to bad they just drove the fox away.

"Sunstrike are you okay!" Boulderfur meowed with concern. His shoulder was heavily bleeding and i thought to myself that that wouldn't be healed before the games started. After quickly checking myself over i concluded that i wasnt even badly hurt with only a few scratches and bruises.

"No... what about you Olivenose?" I asked her.

She just shook her head and pointed at something below us. I padded over to her and looked down. We were maybe a third of the way down, thanks to that tunnel. Suddenly remembering that the fox came from above i looked up. Luckly there was nothing there, but we were still out in the open.

Boulderfur motioned to the left and i noticed that not to far away were some jupiner bushs. Sure they wouldnt help any of our wounds, but we could hide in them and make out next plan. So we did. We discussed what to do for a while (in the bushs cover) until we agreed to head to the right and follow a path. Sure it wasnt even romotly hidden from view but if we were quick we could make it to the bottom quickly.

So on a silent count we all sprinted from the bushs and down the path. It circled around the rocks a few times before comeing to a sudden stop and to a small cliff. Olivenose and i slowed as we noticed it but Boulderfur didn't. He went right over the edge.

I raced over, careful to not fall over myself, but quickly enough to find him before a fox did. Olivenose was on my tail. I immediantly looked over and much to my relief the ledge only went down a few tail lengths. "Bouldefur! You nearly scared the fur off me." I purred warmly.

Olivenose spat with discust. "Oh come on already, were almost at the bottom." Already you could see that within a few careful leaps was the grass. We all flinched at the snarl behind us and I just ran. I didn't waste time by seeing how close the fox was.

Bouldfur yowled in terror, which i thought was odd. After all we already drove off one fox, and this was just one more right?

"Don't abandion me!" Olivenose spat as she started to fall behind. Windclan cats were faster than shadowclan, even just jumping down ledges. I quickly hit the grass and spun around to look. I gasped and now i wish i didn't look. The reason Boulderfur was so scared was because it was not because there was one fox, or two, or three, but a dozen. Thank starclan that most of them were to far away to have caught us.

I felt relived with Boulderfur at my side and went to say something to Olivenose. She wasnt there... I looked back to the rocks to see her leap down and hit the grass saftly. Dark forest cats ran to the rocks to drive the foxes back up and away.

"Sunstrike how dare you leave me! And to think i might have fought alongside you in these games." Olivenose slashed my muzzle before turning tail and fleeing the station. Now my muzzle really hurts...

-Whiskernose-

I just twitched my tail and kept from meowing with laughter. Sunstrike and Boulderfur were perfect for eachother. She watched as they padded off toward this place with giant rocks.

"Whiskernose? Lets get going already." Furzepelt meowed impatiently beside me. She raced off into the distance toward the swimming station. I sighed not wanting to get left behind so i raced after her. Sometimes Furzepelt didn't think about others.

Soon enough we started slowing as we reached the station, and found it much busier than we though. Cloudtail and Grasspelt were over at one end of the stream. Wern't they there yesterday? And on the other side across from us were a few thunderclan and windclan cats. I meowed a faint hello to Harespring but he didn't return it.

Furzepelt started over toward a small pool away from the stream. It looked really shallow, but it was still deep enough to practice in. I had the best idea, i'll go run ahead and splash Furzepelt and maybe we can have some fun. This whole warrior games thing is creepy.

So i dashed to the pool and lept in, sending water everywhere. I heard Furzepelt hiss with disgust before i relized something. I was in the middle of the pool and i couldn't swim.

"Help!" I yowled and started to thrash my paws. I tried to propell myself forward but ended up just sinking. Furzepelt was yowling something from the bank but i couldnt hear her. She didn't sound particularly worried which made me mad at her.

I grew more and more tired before finally decideing to give in. Give into the water. It would be a nicer death than at the claws of a warrior, perhaps one of my own clanmates. I let my paws grow still. Stop fighting the water. I feel my shoulders then neck go under... And i expect to then vanish under the waves and drown.

Just before the water reaches my muzzle my paws hit the ground. "What?" I exclaim outloud.

Furzepelt's voice sounded from behind. "You thistle brain! I kept telling you that you could just stand up but you wouldnt listen to me!"  
I turned around to see lots of the cats staring at me. "Uh... opps?" I laughed nervously and started toward the bank. Grasspelt from riverclan called over. "Maybe you should stick to land." And a lot of the cats laughed, even Furzepelt.

I just climbed out of the pool and shook, trying to get the water on Furzpelt. "Fine... lets try swimming now okay?" Why couldnt Boulderfur be here. He'd defend me.

Furzepelt just shook her head. "Alright already." She motioned for me to follow her as she went around the pool, to where it was deeper. She reluctantly padded in, despite already being wet. I quickly followed her and we stood belly deep.

"Okay... on three should we push off?" I asked her.

"Yes... Petalfur was telling me you just move your legs like your running." Furzepelt quickly informed me. "One."

"Two." I meowed after her, then at the same time we both meowed three and pushed off. I immediantly started to run underwater. At first i was mostly splashing around but quickly i started to swim. Not that neatly but still.

Furzepelt was also getting the hang of it, but she kept going under occasionally. "This is-" She was cut off as water got in her mouth. "Ew disgusting!" She spat.

I just laughed. "Well its dark forest water." Then i glanced around to see if anyone heard me. There was a shadowy cat standing near by and it started to approach me.

"Whats so bad about our place." He hissed at me and i tried not to flinch. "We could make your life misrable in the arena. And i shall see to it. I am one of the origional leaders of the dark forest, Maggottail." He stalked away, his words sending shivers down my spine.

**Alright, how do you like this chapter? Its kind of long and most of you probably would enjoy that. I would have posted it sooner but i forgot my email and password and had to play the guessing game for a while until i realized there was a reset password button. Back onto the topic of my story, seriously comment on whether you like first person (this chapter type) or third person (like the prolouge) better. Whichever gets the most votes i will write. During the actual games themselves i was thinking about at the end of each chapter posting who was still alive and stuff. /Its also a little early to be saying this/ but i am planning on makeing a sequel to this if it gets enough fans.**

**Well you've listened to enough of this so 'like and fav if you enjoy, subscribe to become a bro today and i'll see you next time i post a chapter'. ((Yes i had to do that. Pewdiepie (youtuber) is awsome and if you like comedy or horror you should really check out his channel. Bye~))**


End file.
